¡No son celos!
by Uadyet
Summary: Molesto, es realmente molesto. Los cuchicheos, las miradas cómplices y las risitas estúpidas del francés. FrSp.


**Titulo:** ¡No son celos!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen lo hacen a Hidekaz Himaruya, yo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Personajes/Parejas:** FrSp.

**Advertencias:** Dada la situación del fandom; ¿crack?

* * *

Molesto, es realmente molesto. Los cuchicheos, las miradas cómplices y las risitas estúpidas del francés. Da golpecitos en la mesa, con los dedos, formando una especie de traqueteo constante, cosa que le relaja. Aunque por la mirada que Inglaterra le está mandando es obvio que a él no. Le da igual, no piensa parar aunque por ello fastidie al resto de países de la "Unión Europea"

Unión Europea… ¡JÁ! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Es una jodida unión franco-alemana! Muerde con fuerza el tapón de su bolígrafo. Enfadado, molesto, cabreado y un montón de sinónimos que pueden describir perfectamente el estado en el que se encuentra el español en ese momento. Y es que quiere patear ese GORDO trasero francés hasta que la suela de su zapato se quede grabada en él. ¿Realmente cree que no se da cuenta de la estúpida treta que está usando? ¡Es tan obvio que hasta resulta insultante! Suspira y se frota las sienes, tratando de calmarse.

No quiere hacer una escenita. Así que respira hondo y deja que la reunión siga su curso sin desclavar sus ojos del color de las aceitunas de la figura _afeminada_ de Francis. No le presta ninguna atención a Ludwig. Como si no supiera ya lo que iba a decir. Recortes, recortes, recortes. Hay que bajar la deuda como sea y esas cosas que empezaban a quemarle como a cualquier otro país. Al menos podía dar las gracias de no estar como el pobre Heracles. Se muerde el labio inferior y se pregunta si en el caso de acabar como él, Francis tendrá los huevos suficientes de dejarle tirado.

Niega y espera con la poca paciencia que le queda a que termine la reunión. De vez en cuando nota una patada en su pierna, ya que no ha dejado (ni piensa dejar) de traquetear con los dedos, por parte del inglés y de vez en cuando se la devuelve (tratan de golpearse las espinillas, por supuesto). Cuando terminan la reunión tanto él como Arthur tienen que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no tambalearse (la última tanda de patadas había sido especialmente bestia).

—_Mon amour_, menuda cara de perro llevas, ¿has tenido algún accidente o algo así? —la empalagosa voz de Francis resuena en su oído (_demasiadocerca_). Gruñe y trata de quitárselo de encima pero es como si intentase arrancarse su propia piel. Resulta una misión imposible.

—¡Francis, suelta! —termina exclamando, tirándole pellizcos en las manos cada vez que las mete donde no debe.

—No me hables como si fuera un perro —se queja el francés para luego quedarse pensativo—. Aunque no me molestaría _lamerte_.

Un espectáculo. Están formando un espectáculo y el quería evitar justamente eso. Masculla bastantes insultos en español y le arrastra hacia algún cuarto donde pueda zurrarle sin la atenta mirada de los demás países sobre su persona. Cierra la puerta al entrar y al instante nota como el francés se le echa encima.

—Ah… así que quieres ser lamido, ¿eh, _Espagne_? —y Antonio no sabe si es el tono o el hecho de que Francis está tocando donde no debe (_otravez_) pero su sangre hierve y da el primer golpe. Un codazo, directo a las costillas. Y sonríe, sonríe porque eso se ha sentido realmente bien, mejor que bien. Ha sido liberador. Lástima que el francés no pueda estarse quiete y acabe devolviéndole el golpe. Y es entonces cuando la pelea comienza.

Mordiscos, patadas, arañazos, puñetazos. Sienten cada hueso de su cuerpo crujir con cada golpe (_incluso huesos que no sabían ni que estaban allí_).

—¡Antonio! ¡Para! —reclama Francia pero el mencionado le ignora, coge una caja y la tira contra el contrario que tiene que agacharse para que dicho elemento no se estampe contra su cabeza—. ¿¡Es que se te ha caído el último tornillo que te quedaba!

—¡Cierra la bocaza maldito amante de tres al cuarto! —exclama España, a sabiendas de que aquello sería un golpe bajo para el francés y que la pelea se volvería más agresiva. Pero no llega a ocurrir ya que la caja que había tirado y Francis esquivado, acaba dando en una de las patas de una de las estanterías que hay allí. ¿Resultado? La estantería y un montón de escombros sobre sus cuerpos. Francis es el primero en quejarse, como siempre, diciendo algo sobre su pelo que Antonio no alcanza a escuchar ya que está demasiado ocupado en asegurarse de que no se ha roto nada.

—_Espagne…_ —murmura una vez consiguen salir (no sin dificultades) de ese atolladero—. ¿Estás bien?

Se miran a los ojos y Antonio no sabe si es por el aspecto tan sucio que tiene Francia en esos momentos, o por su tono de voz de verdadera preocupación o por lo estúpido que se siente pero de repente y sin venir a cuenta empieza a reír, a reír como no lo ha hecho nunca y debe ser una risa contagiosa o algo porque Francis también empieza a hacerlo. Nota los brazos del rubio envolverle pero ya no le importa. Realmente siente que se ha portado como un niño pequeño pero es que el francés a veces consigue sacar lo peor de él.

—Ah, mi querido _Espagne_, te he dicho muchas veces que los celos no son bue… _gnos_ —no es capaz de pronunciar la última palabra ya que el castaño ha empezado a tirar de sus mofletes bien fuerte pero sin embargo, no se escapa de los brazos del francés.

—Te lo he dicho muchas veces, _gabacho_. **No** son celos —y Antonio simplemente sonríe.

**Fin**

* * *

Es raro, lo sé, así que no me mates Miru -lol- Ya sabes, te lo dedico (?) -huye rodando-**  
**

P.D: Adoro el copy&paste.

P.D2: Gracias a quien se tomó la molestia de leer.


End file.
